


派對循環

by jannelupin



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Time Loop, 時間循環
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-10-28 06:51:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17782640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jannelupin/pseuds/jannelupin
Summary: ※正劇向，今天暫時停止（土撥鼠之日）設定※Theseus在慶功派對上出了意外，自此陷入詭異的時間迴圈......※簡體版請見Lofter：http://jannelupin.lofter.com/post/3e4ee8_12dd2052a





	1. Chapter 1

 

「跌跌撞撞……跌跌撞撞……真荒謬……我告訴她，那是最後一步，親愛的……」男妖低沈的歌聲自門縫洩漏進來。

Theseus盯著鏡中的倒影，擰開水龍頭往自己臉上潑了點水，拿起一旁櫃子裡的毛巾擦乾臉龐。他聽見身後的門傳來急促的敲擊聲，於是關上水龍頭，一手往下拍了拍西裝外套口袋確認裡頭的東西還在，接著深吸一口氣，打開廁所門。

「拜託有點公德心，別佔用這麼久。」一名喝得醉醺醺的男巫朝他大喊，拉著另一名同樣滿嘴酒氣的男巫笑鬧著擠進門口。Theseus面無表情地推開他們繼續往前走，穿越一群戴著五顏六色帽子快樂跳舞的正氣師來到吧台區。平日充斥著魔法部員工的海妖之尾酒吧(The Siren's Tail Pub)現在完全被參加慶功派對的正氣師佔據，每人手上幾乎都握著裝有暢銷甜黑啤酒的大酒杯，或是瓶裝的蜂蜜酒。

「先生，來點火燒威士忌？」大鬍子酒保輕快問道，一邊將斟滿琥珀色酒液的玻璃杯推向Theseus。

「恭喜長官得到梅林爵士團二級勳章，對斯卡曼德家族來說應該算是至高榮耀吧！」坐在Theseus身旁的年輕正氣師朝他舉起酒杯，寬大的屁股在高腳凳上晃動了幾下，使椅子嘎吱作響。

「謝謝，」Theseus將威士忌一飲而盡，放下酒杯四處張望，「你有看見Newt嗎？」

「你的弟弟？前幾分鐘還看到他帶著幾位美國朋友來拿酒，現在不知道走到哪裡去了。」正氣師胡亂比了個方向，然後轉身繼續和另一側的同伴乾杯喝酒。

 

Theseus花了幾分鐘才在酒吧角落的沙發椅區找到正在和Queenie、Tina和Jacob低頭交談的Newt。他們看見Theseus走近，連忙站起身來，Queenie、Tina和Jacob依序向Theseus握手致意。Newt則侷促地端著酒杯站在一旁，假裝對牆角的藤蔓裝飾很有興趣。

「Newt，你怎麼了？」Theseus注意到Newt的窘態，一臉關心地望著他。Newt搖搖頭，唇角勾起一抹淺笑，「沒事，人多的地方總是令我感到尷尬，不過這次有熟識的朋友陪著我，感覺好多了。」

「Newt正和我們聊到他在阿根廷找到的魔法生物，」Tina說，「非常有趣。」

「很開心Newt能有知心好友，」Theseus有禮地執起她的手，具紳士風度地吻了下她的手背，「不過我必須借用Newt幾分鐘，有些話想對他說。」

Queenie忽然摀住嘴巴，試圖遮掩興奮的笑聲。她向不明所以的Tina說了句悄悄話，後者立即兩眼發直的盯著Newt，同時露出尷尬的笑容目送兄弟倆離開。

 

Theseus領著Newt來到舞池正中央，魔杖尖端輕輕杖尖抵住自己的下巴，開口說道：「晚安，感謝大家參加這場慶功派對，」巫師們安靜下來，並在Theseus周圍聚集成一圈。Theseus緩緩吸氣，感到先前喝下的威士忌正在起作用，使他的雙頰發熱，「沒有各位正氣師的通力合作，我們絕不可能成功逮捕Grindelwald的餘黨。這枚勳章是屬於大家的，」他以手指拎起胸口閃亮的古銅獎章，周圍響起一片掌聲。Theseus拉起Newt垂在身側的手，「另外，我的弟弟Newt，在這場戰役中表現出色，惡閃鴉毒液成功讓倫敦市的麻瓜失去於此事件相關的一切記憶。」掌聲再次響起，Newt低頭露出羞赧地微笑，但在發現Theseus轉身面對他並且單膝下跪時，臉上的笑容瞬間消失。

「而這也是為何我決定在此刻向Newt求婚的原因，」Theseus從口袋掏出一個小巧的紅絨盒子，「Newt負傷躺在聖蒙果醫院的那晚，使我意識到我不能再私自保留我對他的愛，並且希望能夠永遠陪伴在他身旁。因此……」他注視著Newt，發現對方的臉色迅速轉為深紅，澄黃燈光映照下，Newt臉上的雀斑更加明顯。眾人注視下，Newt忽然伸手，輕輕壓住Theseus打開盒蓋的動作，安靜的群眾間瞬間響起一陣驚愕的抽氣聲。Theseus不解地望著Newt，後者張口，喃喃說道：「拜託……Theseus……不要現在……我確實想，但我還沒……」他開始往後退。

「我理解了。」Theseus蓋上盒蓋站起身來，伸手欲扶住步履不穩的Newt，但Newt如受驚的小鹿般向後跳，迅速推開圍觀的群眾，往酒吧門口衝出去。Theseus連忙追出去，看見弟弟的背影迅速拐往左邊的的街道。Theseus跟著左轉，發覺Newt已經在遙遠的馬路對面，雙手高舉，朝他的方向張望。Theseus瞬間對於Newt為何在十幾秒內便出現在五百公尺外的對面街道產生疑惑，而如此的距離似乎又沒有使用消影術的必要。他沒有細想，趕緊朝Newt的方向跑過去，直到他離開人行道踏上馬路的瞬間，才看清楚對面的Newt背後似乎有名男巫拿著魔杖抵著他的背，而Newt一臉驚恐地看著他，張口大喊：「後面！不！」

Theseus回頭一看，只見刺眼的綠光朝他襲來，亮得幾乎使人睜不開眼。

 

※

 

「跌跌撞撞……跌跌撞撞……真荒謬……我告訴她，那是最後一步，親愛的……」男妖精的歌聲自門縫洩漏進來。

Theseus盯著鏡中的倒影，擰開水龍頭往自己臉上潑了點水，拿起一旁櫃子裡的毛巾擦乾臉龐。他聽見身後的門傳來急促的敲擊聲，迷惑地轉身盯著門看，門板敲擊聲更加劇烈。他眨眨眼，向前推開廁所門。

「搞什麼？拖這麼久才開門。」一名喝得醉醺醺的男巫怒視著他，同時拉著另一名同樣滿嘴酒氣的男巫擠進門口，見到Theseus疑惑的站在原地，再補上一句：「讓開！別擋路！」

Theseus眨眨眼，彷佛想起什麼似的拍拍西裝外套口袋，裝有婚戒的紅絨小盒依舊安在，於是他向吧台方向走去。

「先生，來點火燒威士忌？」大鬍子酒保輕快問道，一邊將斟滿琥珀色酒液的玻璃杯推向Theseus。「你好像問過了？」Theseus盯著酒杯，感到有些不對勁。

「這是我第一次見到你走過來，」酒保聳聳肩，「不喝嗎？」

「我需要這杯酒，謝謝。」Theseus端著酒杯直接朝角落的沙發區走去，看見Newt正低頭與Queenie、Tina和Jacob交談。

「Newt，」Theseus徑直走向他，「我向你求過婚了嗎？」

Newt似乎被他直白的問句嚇傻了：「就我所知，沒有？」

「Theseus，你還好嗎？你的臉看起來有點紅。」Queenie起身扶著Theseus的手臂。

「我很好，只是這一切都似曾相識……」

「因為鎖心術的關係，我無法讀到你的心思，」Queenie擔憂地說：「但我感到強烈的恐懼，如果有什麼問題……」

「不，我真的很好，我想我需要透透氣，釐清一些事。」Theseus自Queenie手中掙脫，匆匆拿起外套往門外跑去。

我該不會中了什麼詭異的時間魔法，Theseus慌亂地想，或是什麼詛咒。他努力思索，沒注意到馬匹驚慌的嘶鳴聲，下一秒他便被一輛笨重的馬車狠狠迎頭撞上。

 

※

 

「跌跌撞撞……跌跌撞撞……真荒謬……我告訴她，那是最後一步，親愛的……」男妖精的歌聲再次自門縫洩漏進來。

「第三次，」忒修斯瞪著鏡子喃喃說道。這次他選擇直接往後打開門，不理會兩位喝醉的巫師，直接走出廁所。

 

 

 

TBC

 

註1: 歌詞參考Frank Crumit-Stumbling (1922)


	2. Chapter 2

歷經大戰和數年的正氣師職業生涯，和無數惡徒打過交道，Theseus以為他已見識過千奇百怪的事件，但現在發生在他身上的事，絕對可以列入「十項正氣師業界奇聞」第一名。（這是他秘密撰寫的半自傳式新書的某一章節標題見到弟弟的書籍暢銷熱賣後，他也想將自己親身參與的奇異案件記錄成冊）

顯然，能夠出書的前提是……

「第五次，」他怒瞪著酒吧廁所的鏡子，咬牙切齒說道。他已開始體認到不論他選擇什麼樣的行動，最終都會導致他死亡回到原點。不過，正氣師本能使他迅速冷靜下來，開始憑著過往辦案的經驗，試圖剔除不可能的因素，找出真正導致他死亡的原因。

 

Theseus第一個懷疑的是火燒威士忌。

「先生，來點火燒威士忌？」大鬍子酒保輕快問道，一邊將斟滿琥珀色酒液的玻璃杯推向Theseus。

「我有個問題想問，你們酒的來源是？供貨商名字？」Theseus邊問邊舉著杯子透過燈光檢查杯內液體顏色。

「先生，酒有什麼問題？」酒保疑惑地問，「今天早上剛進的貨，從蘇格蘭的華卓斯先生那裡買的。」

Theseus聞言立刻轉頭以犀利的目光盯著酒保，「但在我的印象中，你們的固定供貨商一直以來都是艾克兄弟？」

「艾克兄弟的工廠爆炸，所以暫時無法供貨，老闆費了一番功夫才找到品質優良的新供貨商。」酒保用一條毛巾擦拭空玻璃杯，「不好喝嗎？」

Theseus沈浸在思緒中，沒有回答酒保的問題。也許酒被刻意摻了魔藥，導致他產生一系列的幻覺？

他立刻往酒吧的火爐灑下一把呼嚕粉，來到蘇格蘭的華卓斯酒廠。他悄悄躲藏在廠房外，使用魔法望遠鏡觀察酒廠內部的一切舉動，甚至使用小手段逼問酒廠員工，最後他躲進運送酒桶的火車車廂緊盯運輸過程。調查結果令他大失所望，這批火燒威士忌似乎非常正常，沒有什麼可疑之處。他看見酒桶被搬進酒吧，便站起身想跳下送貨馬車。

「先生！小心！」

當他聽見身後酒桶滾動的聲音時已經來不及了，巨大的橡木桶直直砸向他。

 

※

 

第六回合，Theseus衝出酒吧，闖進房地產辦公室調查酒吧所在的房屋資料，因為他懷疑整棟建築都被下了詛咒。正當他站在檔案櫃前翻閱資料、一無所獲之際，身體突然被一道索命咒擊中，倒在地上時耳邊隱約傳來員工大喊有小偷的聲音。

 

※

 

非人為因素已經排除，Theseus心裡默默記上一筆，接下來開始調查人為因素。

「Newt，」他走向低頭與Tina等人交談的Newt，朝他伸出一隻手，「和我一起去河岸邊散步？」

「慶功派對的主角離開會場不太好吧？」Newt望著朝他伸來的手，有些疑惑地抬頭望著哥哥。

「拜託？」

Newt眨眨眼，握住Theseus的手由他拉起自己，「不太像你平常的樣子。」Newt評論，但還是跟著Theseus消影至泰晤士河畔。

 

四月夜晚的泰晤士河仍有寒意，冰涼的微風令兄弟倆同時拉高風衣外套衣領，他們沿著河岸安靜地走了一小段路，Theseus注意到Newt不時朝他的方向投來詢問的目光，於是他在兩人走上橫跨泰晤士河的滑鐵盧橋時停下腳步。

「Newt，我想你一定很好奇為何我選在這個時間帶你散步，有一件事發生在我身上，我需要找到這件事發生的原因，所以我必須問你一些問題。」Theseus的聲音有些發抖，彷彿被一件事困擾至極而無法正常思考，「但是，發生在我身上的事實在太匪夷所思，我無法找到一種合理的方式向你解釋。」

「沒關係，」Newt輕輕探進Theseus的風衣口袋，溫暖掌心覆上Theseus微微發顫的手，「我們還有時間，可以慢慢說。」

「不！」Theseus驚呼一聲，他旋即意識到自己的失態，「抱歉，恐怕所剩時間不多，下一個循環很快就要開始了。」

「什麼循環？」

語音剛落，兩人腳底的橋面開始劇烈搖晃，路上行人紛紛發出尖叫，就地蹲下或攀住橋邊扶手，花崗岩橋面開始一塊塊剝落，掉落至黑暗奔流的河底。

「這個，」Theseus低頭指著地面，抬頭時發現Newt正平靜地凝視他，「你不找掩護躲起來嗎？」

「我無所謂，如果你的循環指的是這個意思的話。」

Theseus挑眉瞪著他，不知該說什麼。

Newt聳聳肩，「反正這不是我第一次死去。」

 

橋終於崩塌，兩人隨著碎石塊一同沉落泰晤士河底。

 

 

 TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Newt維持同樣低頭的姿勢，先是大吸一口氣，停頓幾秒，再緩緩吐出。他重複了幾次，彷彿在做一項生物行為測試實驗。

「Newt，能不能和我們說說上星期的南美洲之旅？」Tina傾身詢問。

「好的，雖然我已經回答過五次。」後面一句的音量幾乎不可聞，但Tina還是敏銳地捕捉到Newt的話。

「五次？」她驚呼，「從你回來後我們都還沒見到面。如果Queenie沒有拿著邀請函來找我，現在我根本不可能坐在這裡。」她嘆氣，「Newt，我以為我們是好朋友！」

「Tina，我已經說過抱歉，我以為妳和Queenie還住在一起，所以只寄了一封邀請函。」

Queenie出來打圓場，「Tina去年底剛升上正氣師部門主任，可能因為太忙忘記回信告訴你Jacob和我一起搬出來住的事情。」

正當Newt打算回話之際，他的眼角瞥見Theseus急急忙忙從衣帽間內抓起風衣衝出門口。這不像平常的他，Newt在心裡評論，猶豫是否該追出門，他注意到自己的一言一行皆會影響周遭的人事物變化，最後導致不一樣的死亡結局，令他回到這場談話之中。其中變化最大的是Theseus，Newt觀察到，第二次Theseus詢問是否求過婚後便再也沒有前來找他。原先Newt以為Theseus是影響輪迴的因素之一而不敢告訴Theseus第一次求婚的事實，但經歷數次死亡後他也不敢斷定實情為何。

 

觀察，紀錄。這是生物學家進行初步研究的步驟之一。既然眼下沒有更好的解決方法，Newt決定仔細觀察每次循環產生的變化。他編了個藉口離開Tina等人，端著酒杯在派對人群間遊走。人群似乎沒有變化，仍舊歡快地在舞池扭動身體。Newt往吧台的方向走去，在最邊緣的一張高腳凳上坐下，默默找個角度繼續觀察。

「先生，你的美國朋友呢？要不要再點些酒喝？」正在清洗酒杯的大鬍子酒保注意到Newt的存在，立刻堆滿笑容靠近。

「不謝謝，我還有酒。」Newt晃了晃手中的杯子，忽然，他靈光一現。

「事實上，我想喝一些非酒精飲料。能不能給我一杯……」Newt瞇起眼睛盯著價目牌，「爆烈檸檬汁？[1] 要最新鮮的。」

「沒問題，保證新鮮現榨。」

過了幾分鐘後，酒保將調好的檸檬汁擺在Newt面前。Newt端起杯子仔細聞了聞，再小心翼翼的啜了一口，入口瞬間他的臉上立即露出扭曲的表情，並趁酒保轉身的同時將口裡變味的液體吐進手帕。

檸檬汁腐敗發臭，代表其他時間並未隨著循環變化，Newt暗忖。

就在他打算起身繼續調查之際，地面突然開始劇烈搖晃，堆滿酒瓶的高大橡木酒櫃往他身上砸下。

 

※

 

Theseus恢復意識後立即彎腰往臉盆吐出一口夾雜泥沙的河水，當他奔向Newt所在之處時發現Newt正用魔法吹乾身上的衣服，Queenie和Tina也加入幫忙。Theseus支開她們，領著Newt到酒吧最深處的一張雙人藤椅上坐下，將他直至目前的經歷告訴Newt。

「第六次循環你發現公園裡的鵝和鴨子消失不見，回家檢查皮箱發現裡頭的生物全部消失。」Theseus用魔杖指著頭髮，用乾燥咒弄乾濕透的卷髮。

Newt點點頭，「另外，從第七次循環醒來後我發現皮製沙發椅上積了一層薄薄的灰塵，接著你就前來邀我去散步。」

「看來我們經歷的循環次數是一致的，」Theseus聽完Newt的敘述後緩緩說道，「也就是說，我死去的同時，你也在相近的時間點死亡，然後新的循環開始。」

「死亡地點和方式似乎不是關鍵，按照我們的經歷來看，我們都在不同地方以不同方式死去。」

「但為什麼我們會陷入這個困境？」Theseus的問題使兩人陷入短暫沈默。

在派對的喧囂中，Theseus悄悄拉住Newt的手，而Newt也輕輕回握，兩人相視而笑。Newt想起小時候當他犯錯不敢面對父母時，Theseus都會這樣拉著他的手，陪他一起找父母認錯。被時間循環困住絕對是個駭人的經歷，但至少Newt不是孤軍奮戰。

「我在想，」Theseus溫暖的拇指指腹摩娑著Newt的手背，「如果第一次死亡前我能仔細觀察周圍情況，而不是急著追上你的話，或許這一切都不會發生。」

「追上我？」Newt愣了一下，「我不記得有這件事。」

「你不記得第一次死去的過程？」Theseus抓住Newt的雙臂，認真地望著他：「你拒絕我的求婚後奔出酒吧，我追著你來到一條馬路上，看見一個人影拿魔杖抵著雙手高舉的你，你試圖警告我背後有人，而我就在轉身的同時被索命咒擊中。這些你都不記得？」

「我記得離開酒吧然後在街道上奔跑，」Newt眉頭緊蹙，「但接下來到死前的事我都不記得了。之後我又回到派對現場，開始經歷一連串的循環。」

「或許你的死亡是整起事件的開端。」Theseus雙眼發亮，彷彿一名找到重大線索的偵探，「這是所有已知事件中的未知因素。若能找到方法讓你想起一切，說不定就能找到解決問題的答案。」

「我們可以找Dumbledore教授談談，」Newt咬著下唇思考，「他對於這類複雜問題總是能提供一些有用的看法。」

 

 

 

 

註1: exploding lemon squash，參考怪罪2設定集內的飲品名稱


	4. Chapter 4

「的確是非常奇特的經歷。」Dumbledore輕拂下巴上的紅棕短鬚，視線越過堆滿書籍和黃銅儀器的辦公桌望向斯卡曼德兄弟，「我從來沒有聽過類似的事。」

「我想知道是否和時間魔法有關。」Theseus問，身旁的Newt同樣專注地看著Dumbledore。

「很有可能，」Dumbledore點點頭，「時間魔法的研究被魔法部嚴格管制，我沒辦法進行深入的研究，而我印象中沒有讀過任何關於時間重複循環的紀錄。」Dumbledore邊說邊爬上右方靠牆的狹窄木梯，在龐大的書櫃中細細搜尋，接著挑出一本棕色小牛皮裝訂的厚重書籍。

「另外一種可能，是時間的軌跡被打亂，」Dumbledore將書籍攤開擺在兄弟面前，翻至其中一頁，指著書頁上的一張圖片，「我們大腦所理解的時間是線性流動的，從過去、現在到未來，都在統一的時間軸上。持有時光器的巫師可以透過儀器回到這條軸線上的任何一點，而在某個時間點做出的改變會連帶更動往後的時間線上發生的事。」

「我們身上發生的事就像在這條線上打了個圓形的結，而我們被困在這個結裡，從結點開始繞個圈又回到原點。」Theseus的手指在書頁上比劃著圖形。

「沒錯，」Dumbledore微笑，「這是前所未聞的事。」

「有可能是其他巫師對我們施法造成這個現象？」Newt發問。

Dumbledore搖頭，「時間魔法只能透過時光器驅動，無法透過念咒施法達成。也許你們其中一位使用時光器的過程中出問題也說不定？」

「我沒有時光器。」Newt很快回答，並轉頭看了看Theseus。

Theseus臉色一變，語氣嚴肅地說：「時光器需要通過魔法部神秘部門的嚴格審核才能持有，時光器的使用也受到魔法部的監管。我的時光器鎖在一個安全的地方並使用數道咒語保護，因此我不可能隨意拿出來使用。時間循環發生當天我也沒有帶在身上。」

「看來陷入了死胡同。」Dumbledore沈吟，「書上記錄的時間錯亂現象多數是時間旅行者殺死自己而使自己永遠消失的意外，或是嘗試回到超過五小時的過去而產生不可逆的影響，例如Eloise Mintumble，身為神秘部門的不可說，她在進行實驗的過程中意外困在西元1402年長達五天，造成至少25位後代子孫消失以及時間嚴重紊亂的後果。雖然我的猜測是時光器帶來的影響，但是……」他的目光轉往Newt，「若Theseus沒有使用時光器，依據你們告訴我的情況，Newt消失的死前記憶是幫助我們找出答案的關鍵。」

「謝謝，我瞭解了。」Theseus站了起來，Newt也跟著起身，「我會幫助Newt回憶。如果成功的話我們會再來找你。」

「沒問題，隨時歡迎。」Dumbledore送他們到辦公室門口，微笑向他們告別。

 

※

 

「第十五次。」誠然記錄死亡次數已顯得毫無意義，但Theseus還是回到自己的公寓書房，潔白的襯衫袖子捲至手肘，站在辦公桌後方牆壁前，摩挲著下巴，認真盯著飄浮粉筆在一塊小型黑板上來回移動，寫下數字和死亡原因。

「早有預感你會把目前遇到的事件都記錄下來，但沒想到這麼詳細。」Newt湊到Theseus身邊，饒富趣味地研究牆上的黑板。

「辦案的老習慣。」Theseus咧嘴一笑，指揮粉筆在事件時間軸上以放大字體寫下「時光器？」幾個字。

「我還是無法想起第一次死亡的過程，」Newt苦惱地嘆氣，坐回辦公桌對面的深棕色單人沙發椅，雙手摀住臉龐，「不論試了幾次，回憶總是在我離開酒吧後變成一片空白。」

Theseus佇立在桌前，視線於黑板和Newt之間來回閃動，似乎正在心裡進行某種爭辯。接下來，彷彿達成某種協議，他走到角落的深灰鑄鐵檔案櫃前，拉開最底層的抽屜。抽屜內布滿無數閃爍的金色光束，圍繞在光線中央的是一個約若茶葉罐大小的雕花木罐，Theseus朝著罐子揮動魔杖，低聲唸出幾句咒語令光束消失，然後拿出罐子走回Newt身邊。

「我非常確定事情發生的這天我沒有使用時光器，」Theseus邊轉開罐子邊說，「事實上，我已經好幾天沒有打開抽屜。最後一次使用是追捕兩名Grindelwald追隨者的時候，我回到了幾分鐘前將他們自神秘部門竊取的新式時光器移往安全的地方，避免新研發的時光器在追捕過程中受損。」

「我還記得你申請到時光器的那天，一早就把我從床上挖起來，拉著我到窗邊，指著窗外樓下正在喊父親過來的母親，她指著鳥喙下方長出鬍子的鷹嘴獸，向父親報告說她才轉身回棚屋拿飼料桶回來，鷹嘴獸就長出了鬍子，她養鷹嘴獸養了這麼多年，從沒見過這麼神奇的事。」Newt想起當時的畫面，唇角不禁勾出一抹微笑，「我永遠忘不了母親驚訝地大呼小叫的樣子。」

「利用時光器回到幾分鐘前，趁母親轉身時在鳥喙上抹一點生髮魔藥。母親發現之後把我罵了一頓，不過能換到一整天興奮黏在我身邊想試試時間履行的弟弟，」Theseus凝視著Newt，柔和地笑說，「一切都非常值得。」

 

語畢，Theseus打開罐子，笑容瞬間凝固。罐子是空的。

「梅林在上，怎麼會？前幾個星期使用過後我就放回罐子裡沒再動過。」他困惑地瞪著空蕩蕩的罐子。

看著事情發生的Newt，臉上表情忽然發生變化，他衝出書房跑到掛在玄關旁衣帽架上的孔雀藍外套前，伸出一隻顫抖的手探進外套內側，在數個暗袋間來回摸索，最後停在一個小暗袋內，他回頭，視線與跟在Newt後方的Theseus相遇。Theseus發現Newt臉上布滿驚恐，身體微微發顫，於是他走上前去，雙臂由後往前繞進Newt腰部兩側環抱著他，「怎麼了？」他低聲在Newt耳際詢問，他希望不論接下來發生什麼，他都能保護Newt。

Newt閉上雙眼，淚水自眼角流下，「我想起第一次死亡的原因了，」他虛弱地說，聲音有些發抖，「從酒吧跑出來後，內心充滿懊悔情緒的我在拐進街角的同時消影離開，等我腦中紊亂的思緒清晰一些後，我發現我回到了我們的公寓，站在你的書房前，手裡拿著這個，」他從暗袋裡掏出一個閃閃發光的金色鏈墜，迷你沙漏的外圍環繞著兩個純金環形調節器，「我回到了三十分鐘前，當我抵達酒吧左方街角的公園時，聽到兩名面孔隱藏在寬大的巫師帽和黑色風衣領口內的巫師，正在討論如何在魔法部慶功宴上製造意外殺死你的復仇計畫。」

「Grindelwald的追隨者。」Theseus輕聲說。

「沒錯，」Newt點頭，「當我想要偷偷離開的同時，我看見從酒吧門口跑出來的你，正往我所在的位置衝來。情急之下我不小心驚呼出聲，兩名黑巫師立刻發現我，也注意到對街的你，於是其中一位巫師消影到你的身後，另一位挾持著我到馬路邊，看見你之後我再次喊出警告，想讓你注意到後方的巫師，可是……」Newt的聲音漸弱，Theseus伸手拭去他不停流下的眼滴。

「使用時光器的原則之一，不能讓過去時空的關鍵人物注意到旅行者的存在。」Theseus嘆氣。

「我想就是在這個時候出錯的，這個錯誤讓我們困在無限循環的時空裡無法脫身。」Newt的聲音抖得更加厲害，「又或者，我們其實在當下就已死去？」

 

 

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 會是HE的，請放心。  
> 關於時光器的參考資料引自羅琳的Pottermore頁面


End file.
